Legends of Equestria: The Tale of Two Sisters
by Moonlight Shoot
Summary: Follow young Celestia and Luna in their journey to free Equestria from the shadow of the Nightmare ponies. Their journeys since their parents' death to become rulers of Equestria. An tale of sisterly love and sacrifice, through the eyes of two young human sisters with a lost past and no aparent future. What has it to do with the royal sisters? Read and find out.
1. Introduction: A Tale Between Two Sisters

**I don't own My Little Pony as all you know.**

**This chapter is just a little introduction to the true history beginning on the next one.**

**This story is not narrated by me, therefore she has two universes, the normal universe and the story of the narrator, the latter showing little in the Introduction and in short stretches at the beginning and/or end of some chapters, at the same time act as an introduction to another story.**

* * *

The older sister was sitting on an armchair at the edge of a window in one of the highest floors of an apartment. Outside the sky was seen, full of multi-colored stars, a lake where another girl admired the ducks swimming, and later, a forest. A simple view, but the girl liked her. In the distance could be heard the sound of a storm that never came up there, and that protection was what teen girl liked best.

She got a lock of her long pink hair behind her ear and turned her attention back to the book that she had open on her lap. A few more minutes of reading, then she heard the room's door opening and turned to it. There stood her younger sister, with a sleepy expression and somewhat frightened.

"Can't sleep because of the storm?" The oldest put the book on the table next her and smiled maternally to the youngest.

"I had a nightmare, Sunshine." The newest muttered, sitting in the arm of the chair in which her sister, apparently Sunshine arm - although the name sounded strange for a girl, perhaps a nickname - was.

"Don't worry, Moonlight, it was just a silly nightmare." Sunshine hugged her little sister. "Want me to stay with you until you sleep?"

"I'm not a baby!" Moonlight answered, at first serious, but then smiled back. "But we could do something fun instead of going to sleep. Why don't you tell me a story? You always know a lot of them." She suggested.

"You know I've exhausted my stories last week, Moon." Sunshine muttered, then thought for a moment. "Or maybe... I think I have one more."

"It's about what?" Moon jumped into the carpet, lively.

"About two princesses, a king and and an evil queen, also about dragons and shadows." Sunshine sat on the carpet in front of her sister.

"Sounds like one of those fairy-tales-with-no-fairies, Sun!" Moon protested.

"Speaking like this just sounds a bit cliché, but I assure you it's nothing of what you're thinking. No Once Upon a Time, magic mirrors, poisoned apples, sleeping princesses, charming princes, not even a happily ever after yet. Our tale takes place in a not-so-distant realm, a kingdom inhabited by ponies. But if you are thinking of a sunny, colorful and happy kingdom, think again. It was a kingdom covered by the cloak of darkness..."

"Like here?" Moon interrupted, looking through the window at the always starry sky.

"No. The moon and the stars that illuminate us not lit that kingdom, only darkness and fear reigned there. The queen, Nightmare, was a cruel tyrant, known as the queen of nightmares, because that was the largest domain of her powers. It was said that she belonged to a forgotten world and a long destroyed race. Little is known about them, except that they controlled powerful dark magic. Nobody had the courage to face her directly, but two kingdoms stood like a fortress in the pole.

One of these kingdoms was ruled by a unicorn king, who sought at all costs to a spell that could end the evil reign of Nightmare, coming to deepen the study of chaos magic.

The other kingdom was ruled by the last adult Alicorn Princess in Equestria, after the race had been cruelly decimated by Nightmare.

Our story begins with the death of the princess and the beginning of a new life for her daughters, the sisters Celestia and Luna.


	2. 1: The Fall of the Shadows

**I don't own MLP or any of it's characters.**

**I have to admit, the first few lines were difficult to write, I had to use a bit of music to not sound so forced, but it was giving me sleep and I had to improvise. So I could get a somewhat uncertain rhythm, I fell a little bit near the end and finished with what I have here. The story, despite the old time it happens, is written in a more modern style, because the narrator who conveys the story to you and her little sister the way she knew it.**  
**I don't know why, or if it's just me, but I see Celestia in a very similar way with Elsa, from Frozen or Queen Clarion, from Tinker Bell. Back to Frozen I also see the relationship between Celestia and Luna likewise that of Elsa and Anna.**  
**On human sisters, I decided to develop something more about them than I intended, using slightly deeper and more scenes with them than was planned.**

**I can have had a few problems while translating it from portuguese, so if something sounds a little strange, just tell me and I'll try to correct.**

* * *

Celestia walked to the window of her room, though she wasn't the slightest desire to get out of bed that day. She had barely slept at night and the fact that it was always so dark outside didn't help. Lights never seemed to be enough to illuminate the darkness, and every shadow seemed alive and threatening, even when everyone knew that there was safe against the shadows of the Nightmares that spread out of those gates.

But she needed. Without her mother there, it was up to her to keep that place safe, even if the funeral had been in the "night" before and grief for her parents were still fresh. But they were the hope of other ponies, especially near the border of the ice, especially now the village of Stilffer destroyed in an attack the previous day, the same battle in which her parents had died. Nightmare still tried to invade the Circle of Hope, how was known as the set of small towns that survived on the frozen land and formed a resistance group, but the spell cast to protect the realms still prevailed, Celestia just didn't know how long.

Then she heard a light knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." She commanded, doing her best to keep a real stance. But who opened the door was none other than her younger sister, Luna. "Are you okay, little sister?" She asked.

Luna didn't reply, just stood next to her eldest sister, who hugged her gently.

"I know." Celestia muttered. "It's hard to me too. But we have to be strong."

"What will happen to us now?" Luna asked worriedly, her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know, little sister. But let's stick together and protect our kingdom, whatever the cost. Unless the Council decides otherwise but we'll still be together."

"I love you, my sister!"

"I love you too."

They stood there a little more, silently, until another knock on the door, this time followed by a call.

"Majesties!"

The two turn to the door.

"Yes?" Celestia questioned.

"Message of the southern kingdom. His Majesty King Illusion is on its way. Estimated arrival time is two hours, if no unforeseen delay the caravan.

"Thank you."

With a slight bow to the princesses, the guard left, leaving the two sisters alone again.

"I don't like him." Luna protested softly.

"King Illusion?" Celestia asked, Luna nodded. "I know. But he's a good pony and can be our greatest strength in these difficult times."

"It's not exactly him." Luna tried to explain. "Only this obsession with dark magic."

"He's trying save this land as he can. Just because he takes this task to an extreme that no other pony would risk doesn't mean that he is evil." Celestia replied.

"I know." Luna sighed. "I really hope that he can help us. Counsel may well be tough on us. We're just kids."

"It'll be all right, sister. I promise."

* * *

It was hard to tell how much time had passed. There was always hard.

Celestia was in the library, as she used to when she started to get worried or a little impatient.

Nightmare and her shadow-ponies could be the biggest threat to the land, but they were not the only ones. Snow Trolls were particularly dangerous and when the wolves came down from the mountains, were usually hungry, besides the Spirits of Snow, who seemed amused to freeze ponies.

She barely knew the delay of her visits was the least of her problems. Until that moment.

A guard ran into the library, surprising Celestia.

"Majesty! Nightmares approaching the north gate!" He warned urgently.

"What size?"

"The Nightmares are small, not the most powerful ones, but their numbers are large."

"She would never send an army of Filly Nightmares here!" The princess thought for a moment. "Numbers don't make much difference, they don't have enough power to overcome our defenses. Unless Nightmare not want to waste a more powerful attack without knowing how much the old defenses can still endure."

She pondered if she should or not warn her sister of the attack, but thought better of leaving she to rest. If someone had probably spent a worse night than her own, this one certainly was Luna, and the last thing she needed was more trouble.

She could do that. She had been trained for when that day came. The day she would have to protect the kingdom on her own. She just thought it had come too soon, she wasn't even sure if she was ready.

"No negative thoughts, Celestia." The princess scolded herself. "It only strengthens them."

* * *

Once she could see the gate she noticed that all unicorns were gathered over this, holding a shield against what seemed to be an army of little ponies made of nothing more than shadows with bright yellow eyes. But the princess soon realized that little by little the spell yielded, shadows began to move on their own, lights flashed and a cold wind blew suddenly.

What we will do, princess?" The guard asked, concerned.

She didn't answer, running toward the gate. What else could she do, don't try to renew the spell that her mother had used to keep the Nightmares away? She stopped in front of the gate, adding her magic to each other to maintain the shield, while trying to remember the correct spell to keep the shadows away.

For a moment it seemed to work, shadows stopped gaining life and little by little the nightmares began to move away. Just to make room for more bad news.

"It has a stronger group approaching!" One of the guards warned.

With urgency, Celestia tried the first protection spell that came to mind, didn't work. Bad time for an attack. She was still shaken by the death of her parents and hadn't even slept right, and none of it helped her magic, especially when enemies were nightmares, creatures of darkness and bad feelings, which seemed to be the only dominant thing in that moment.

Then a larger group of them reached the gates. These were almost the size of normal ponies and had horns.

A wave of dark magic slammed into the shield, which resisted at first, but soon Celestia began to hear voices, seemingly distant.

"You made your choice, Celestia." It was an unknown threatening voice.. "You chose to fight. Chose your destiny."

She closed her eyes.

_Go away!_ She ordered in mentally.

But it wasn't a good idea. The sound of the flames reached her and soon she found herself walking through a village completely destroyed. Scared others ponies seemed kinda mesmerized and, amid all the chaos, she found her parents dead.

She gave a atraz, frightened step, missing the ground under her hoofs and felt herself falling into darkness.

"You chose your destiny." Nightmare 's voice echoed around. "And so the fate of them all."

An evil laugh, now Celestia was in her castle, at Luna's room where the young princess seemed asleep.

"You chose to fight." An unknown voice whispered. "She sacrificed herself for you. Always the wrong way. Always the wrong choices. Whenever others pay." The voice laughed.

"Just a nightmare." Celestia began to repeat herself. "Just a nightmare."

She managed to open her eyes, to see the first shadows taking shape. One began to form besides her, but they were still weakened by crossing the magical field, and it was soon broken by the guard who accompanied Celestia.

"It's all right, Your Majesty?" He asked, worried.

"Yes, thank you. Almost got me."

She tried to cast the spell again. This time a golden barrier began to form on the shield that they held.

_Too late._ The strange voice sneered accusing. _If you had come earlier it wouldn't have happened._

She saw a pair of bright eyes, belonging to some kind of creature she could not remember.

_Poor Luna. She will even pay for your incompetence, Celestia?_ A voice that sounded a bit like Nightmare, but still different, asked.

_This didn't help!_ Someone protested.

"He was right Celestia," the princess saw Nightmare walking up to her, "You wasn't prepared for this. Any last words?"

Celestia felt a twinge of a headache as the image disappeared and the Nightmares broke the shell into pieces.

The power of the Nightmares now penetrated there. Celestia realized she wasn't the only one affected. Many others seemed terribly frightened. She just shook her head and tried to empty her mind and to create a new protection, but her attempts didn't arrive to work now.

"I can't do it." She finally muttered to herself, in a last attempt, without knowing how long she could stand there.

"We can!" A voice assured her.

Celestia looked to her side, to find her sister standing there with a smile, a little forced, but at the same time safe.

Celestia nodded, with a sweet smile to her sister. Together, it was like they had always done things. Despite their differences, they were strongly united.

That simple feeling of having her sister there beside you already eased the shadow in her mind.

They let their spells unite, finally getting a spell to create a firm protection.

Celestia let herself fall to the ground, exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked, approaching, worried.

"I am. Just a little tired."

Luna lay down beside her.

"We made it. But for how long?"

"Don't think about it, little sister. We'll be fine."

The two stood there together for another minute, until Luna finally stood up.

"We better get back to the castle. Illusion is there and he wants to see you. Seems urgent."

She extended a hoof to help her sister to raise up.

"It can wait." Celestia looked around. "We have many ponies here who need help."

"No. You're in no condition. Go home, I take care of everything here." Luna replied.

"Are you sure you can do it, little sister?"

"I can. Just go to your audience."

Celestia smiled and nodded before returning to the castle.

**- MLP - MLP -**

"Okay, now to bed." Sunshine announced for Moonlight, who was now lying on the carpet, with her head resting on her older sister's lap.

"But, Sunny!" She protest.

"No buts, Moon. It's almost midnight."

"Here it's always night." The younger sister grumbled. "Besides, we're on vacation!"

"It don't mean you can spend all the night awake. I promise to continue the story tomorrow, right after breakfast, but now go to bed."

"Sun, how they look like? You know, Celestia and Luna?" Moonlight tried to change subject to try to get at least a few more minutes.

Sunshine smiled, put her sister in the armchair and walked over to a cabinet in the back of the room, came back with a sketchbook, with a cover that showed a little girl with red hair in a room like that the sisters were now, sitting in a chair, apparently drawing or writing.

Sunshine turned a few pages, to find one which in the corner had attached a small photo of two alicorns, the oldest was a shade of white, slightly pink, mane colored in various light colors, and the mark of a sun on her flank.

The second was smaller, a dark blue tone, her mane also a shade of blue and seemed full of stars, she had the mark of a crescent moon between black clouds.

In the drawn the two seemed younger, and a little different. The mane of the two were no longer alive. The oldest's was light pink and the newest in a lighter blue, she also had a lighter cover color, none had more the marks, they were in a place apparently on the ice, with the sun behind the oldest and the moon behind the youngest.

"Mom did it?" Little Moonlight asked.

"She loved to draw. And loved those stories." Sunshine smiled at the memory of her mother.

"But they..." Moon began.

"I know." The older sister cut her smiling. "But now to bed., We can talk tomorrow."

Moonlight nodded this time.

"'Night, Sun"

"Goodnight Moon. Sweet dreams."


	3. Chapter 2

It was around seven in the morning and the light of the full moon lit up a room in a small apartment.

A young girl near her fourteen muttered to herself before opening her eyes.

She didn't like that place. She missed the sun light, missed her freedom, she missed her parents. Unfortunately, escape from the city was out of the question. She would never risk she and her sister being caught by police and arrested, or worse, separate.

She dragged herself to the kitchen to prepare a good breakfast before her little sister woke up.

She stopped by a window. Examining her neighbors already up, some starting a morning cleaning, others sitting in the square, talking, walking, all used to get up early, used to the moonlight, all friends, all happy, as if the fact that they cannot come out of the city didn't matter.

Sunshine put a hand to her left ear, where a silver earring with a golden sun pendant hung. She wasn't sure what it was, only that she had it since childhood and her mother said it was very important, as the medallions that she and her twin brother shared.

The earring was the reason for the nickname Sunshine, originally Sun by her mother, Sunny by his sister and father and Sunshine came from her uncle, Jack. She missed him.

Likewise, her little sister's nickname, Moon, was due to the golden earring with a crescent moon pendant, she also had since childhood, although in this case, she was just called Moon by her older sister, while her mother used call her Moonlight.

Although, after last night, Sunny wondered if there was something else hidden in everything. Something her mother knew and never told her. Maybe something like happened to Jack.

Jack. She missed her uncle too, more than anyone else, after her parents. But this was no time to grieve. She had hoped to have the whole family gathered again one day. If only there was someone to stand up and fight... But it was good that nothing happened. She didn't want to end up alone with her sister, as happened with Celestia and Luna.

"_Switch on the sky and the sun glows for you_"

She began to sing, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Think in her family hurt. The music? Her mother taught her when she was little, the first time her mother had gone out and left her alone home, but she was afraid her mother would not come back.

"_don't close your eyes' cause your future is ready to shy_  
_Welcome to the rhythm of the light_  
_So before I go and hit the road_  
_Tell me : When can I see you again?_"

Were excerpts from a different version of her mother's favorite song, both sisters had won one, slightly different from one another. She sighed, took out the earring, closed her eyes and held it to her chest.

"_Joined at the hip, yeah your sister needs you_  
_Life is a trip down the road That leads you_  
_Look all around at the world makes your light shine_  
_It's just a matter of time, before we bring it to life_  
_So let me know before I wave goodbye_  
_When can I see you again?_"

She wiped a tear and put the earring back.

"Morning Sunny!" She heard the voice of her younger sister to her back, when she sat at one end of the table.

"Good morning, Moon." She said, forcing a smile.

"Sunny! Think Daddy and Mommy will come back?" She asked innocently, but visibly upset.

"I don't know, little sister. Believe they are somewhere out there. But as we can't leave, they can't return. Maybe one day this will change, don't worry. Remembers the other stories I told you? Stories that happened here, how everything ended well in the end?" Moonlight nodded. "This one will too, I promise."

Then the doorbell rang, Sunshine walked to it and opened the door.

"Good morning!" Said the woman standing at the door with a friendly smile. "Sleept well, girls?"

"Yes miss Mery!" Moonlight joined her sister, smiling. Then she noticed the woman had brought a pie. "And to whom is it?"

"Well, do we now have a little picnic at breakfast, I'd love you to come, but I know you will not, so I brought this for you. Strawberry and blueberry, as both like." She delivered the pie to Sunny. "I have to go now. Have a nice day, girls."

Sunshine closed the door so the woman walked away down the hall.

"It was very kind of her." Was all she muttered.

"Why can't we go?" The little sister asked.

"You don't want to hear the rest of the story?"

"Of course!"

"Then I'll make a juice for us. Continue after we finish eating."

**-MLP- -MLP-**

Celestia entered the meeting hall trying not to appear how exhausted she was. She hoped to find guards and at least one or two Council ponies there, but to her surprise there was only a gray unicorn, standing in front of one of the large windows.

He turned, smiling at her and bowed.

"Your Majesty!"

Celestia returned the greeting cordially, that for some reason made him laugh.

"I thought we had banished all this formality for a long time, Celestia. There's nobody here who we need to keep up appearances."

"I was no more than a young pony like all others. Princess apprentice, if you want to put something special about it. Nobody expected anything from me and we didn't were more than simple friends even after you became king. Moreover now I'm a ruler princess and everyone expects me to behave the height of the title. Friends don't count in this war. Whatever count are allies and enemies. So, why this meeting King Illusion?"

He sighed, annoyed. It wasn't common to see, Illusion was usually always in a good mood.

"I fear that bad news, Princess. The Council thinks you and Luna are not able to assume the throne. They say you two are too young and had your little training for this dramatically halted due to recent disasters. They want to appoint a new king or queen to rule the kingdom."

"I understand." Was all Celestia said. After she almost failed in protecting the castle, she really thought Luna was right, how long would they resist?

"But I do not think they are right." Illusion countered. "You two are the most ready ponies to face this war. And it is not because you two are daughters of the last princess, not because you are the latest Alicorns living on this earth. But I know you, I know what you are capable. You are the most gentle and courageous pony I have ever met, and Luna is strong, yet sweet and the two together are the most powerful ponies already trod here. You are the guardians this land needs. and I myself was young when I was crowned last year. Okay that I was already considered an adult at the time, but I'm only two years older than you."

"You argued with the Council?" Celestia asked, worried.

"Not directly. I just think they are wrong. You saw how you fought today. I tried to get there to help, but I was already a little late for that. But of course, you two together had everything under control."

"I don not know for how long. We were barely able to resist. And no matter what the Council decides. Rulers or not, we will always be here to protect our kingdom, whatever the cost." She replied, determined.

"That's why I came. They want to ban both of you from the Circle of Hope. They said to have always been the alicorns who always attracted the shadows here. I came here because I know how to protect you, they can not do anything against you, everything, and all will continue as it is. I just hoped not to have to need a Council's thread to do it."

Celestia looked at the unicorn before her, confused.

"What is your plan?" She ventured to ask, but somewhat nervous.

"For some time I wanted to ask you, just wish it were not this way... Princess Celestia, would you marry me?"

Celestia looked at him in shock for a moment, not quite believing what she had just heard. She had imagined it for a moment, even a rebellion against the Council, but not that.

"I should not have expected the death of your parents, a war and decisions of the Council to say that. We grew up together, learned a lot together... I have always felt a connection between us. At first I thought it was our destiny to fight this war together, but then I realized there was something more, something special, much stronger. I love you my little princess." And with that he kissed her.

It was only a few seconds, Celestia stepped back, breaking contact, seemed a little dizzy.

"I..." she began, her voice weak and disoriented. "I..." Before she could continue she fainted.

* * *

**The song Sunny sings in the beginning is some modified excerpts from the song When Can I See You Again, the band's Own City at the moment my favorite band and one of my many favorite songs.**

**This chapter has some points that connect the sisters to her home world. Also has small points that connect to something that I have planned for the end. All this together is why a multi-crossover will be done starting from a dream, I will be writing future. For now, if I post some other story without finishing these two will be Dragon's Quest also the Legends of Equestria series, the series of stories before the beginning of the original series.**  
**This chapter ended up leaving more focused on the human sisters than on the true story, but I decided to give them a little more space sometimes.**


	4. 3: From Other Lands

**I was a little inspired, the last chapter came out yesterday and yet here I am attacking again!**

* * *

Illusion looked desperately from Celestia to the door, where he realized that a younger mare watched the scene, shocked.

Luna finally came out of her shock state at seeing her sister fainted and rushed to her.

"What did you do?" She asked angrily at Illusion.

"I did nothing! He tried to defend himself."

Luna approached her sister and the first thing she noticed was the black mark around one of Celestia's hooves.

"Shadow's Poison." She murmured worriedly. "It was exactly what as I was coming to warn her, had no idea she had gotten it."

"So those things are also poisonous? Nightmares can not get more dangerous. Has some antidote?" Illusion asked worriedly.

"No magic antidote and the healer said that our stock does not have the necessary herbs to prepare one. Downside even without incidents the new shipments will still take days to arrive, and I doubt that will not have incidents, Nightmare is, more than ever, determined to destroy us."

"Well, there was something else I wanted to discuss with you two, but you were busy and my conversation with your sister was briefly interrupted by this terrible incident, but six days ago a caravan of ponies came to my kingdom. Ponies from lands beyond this one. Maybe we should try to get help from there..."

"Wait! There lands beyond here?" She interrupted.

"That's what they say and I certainly never saw ponies like them here before. They said they are moving, to where they had no idea, but surely this is beyond our small shadowy world."

"You think it's possible, places in this world away from the shadow of Nightmare, maybe we can get everything we need somewhere out there, it can not hinder us..."

"That's what I hope, my dear princess. But first we need to find a cure to your sister. How much time we have?"

"I do not know, sire. Might be hours or a few days, all I know is that we can not waste too much time, even if I have to pick the herbs myself." Luna determined.

The two together got Celestia back to her room. Illusion ran in search of his books, maybe there was something in them that could save Celestia, but Luna wouldn't wait and prepared to leave. Illusion could be in charge of everything meantime, he would not leave until he had sure Celestia would be fine any way, unless some emergency arose in his own kingdom, or he received direct orders of the Council.

She, on the other hand, was not even calling the Council at that time, she knew they would not approve the trip, but she did not let that orders would put her sister's life at even greater risk.

She was ready to leave when a guard approached.

"Your Majesty!" He bowed to her. "Where is Princess Celestia?"

"My sister is currently unavailable. She was poisoned by the creatures of nightmare this morning." She said.

"We knew that the disease had reached some ponies, but never thought would come to the Princess. She will survive?"

"It depends on whether I get the herbs for the antidote in time. Therefore does not delay me, and do not tell anyone."

"But, Your Majesty! We have a group of ponies approaching the south gate. What do we do? Could be a trap."

"They are just travelers." Illusion came suddenly. "They are the group I told you, princess. I figured they would come by, but not so soon. They comes out, maybe they have what we need."

Luna thought for a moment.

"Alright, let's get these new visitors." She solved. Since we still had time even if she needed to go get the herbs.

* * *

Princess Luna and King Illusion waited at the gate for the caravan approaching. Luna somewhat impatiently, each passing minute could be fatal.

They were a group of about twenty ponies, all nicely bundled up from the cold. Nine of them were unusually taller and thinner than the others. Some pulled sleds loaded.

One of the ponies who led the group finally approached, bowing to both, as is the rest of the group, then stood up and asked: "Whom I speak as ruler of this kingdom" The voice was definitely female, but it was still strong and had an unusual accent, slightly pulled to the language of dragons.

"Princess Luna, co-ruler of the Northern Kingdom of Circle of Hope, the resistance against the reign of Nightmare. Whom can I contact?"

The pony threw back her hood, revealing be an ice blue, almost white unicorn, with lilac eyes and silver long mane, though her eyes were more drawn to the format of alicorns eyes and her ears were more pointed, her teeth slightly sharp, certainly a strange kind of pony.

The others followed the gesture of their leader, also removing their hoods. Dressed like they were, was impossible to differentiate pegasi from earth ponies, but Luna didn't doubt there were representatives of the three races. But what really drew her attention was the highest group of ponies. They were not ponies, actually. Luna tried to remember something she had had read... They looked like a group of deers. A strange group indeed.

"I am Queen Sapphire Sky, leader of the Company of Flames, travelers migrating from distant lands, passing through this kingdom of shadows. These are Jasmine FoxSparkle and Oak Firewhisper," Sapphire showed a couple of deer, "leaders of the Company of Leaves, a group of lost lands not so distant, also looking for a new home. We ask for shelter from the storm approaching on this realm, if you allow us the honor, princess." She made new reverence for Luna.

"Sure. We can not offer them more than shelter and some food, but we share what we have without fear." Luna replied cordially.

"It is an honor for us, Princess. Many are not as gentle as Your Majesty. What we also have is not much, but if we can compensate for it somehow..."

"Normally I would not ask anything for it, but you came in a dark hour for us. My sister, Princess Clestia, is very ill, poisoned by the Nightmares. We do not have herbs for an antidote and may take a long time to refill them, I would be eternally grateful if you could help us."

There was a minute of silence in which the guest ponies and deer looked at each other, then Sapphire nodded at Jasmine, who stepped forward.

"We lost our healer a few moons ago." She replied. "But fortunately we carry an inventory of forest herbs where we came from, yet able to use and I know how to create an antidote, perhaps a little differently than you should know, but I give you my word that works."

"We do not deal with Nightmares often, but now and then they escape beyond this earth." Oak said. "We had to learn how to defend ourselves against them, but got nothing to show the Breath of Fire."

Luna could only assume that the "Breath of Fire" referred to foreign ponies, or maybe dragons, but dragons were dangerous creatures and that did little contact with the forest creatures, none of them friendly.

* * *

**-MLP- -MLP-**

* * *

"Deers!" Moonlight interrupted in surprise.

"That's right. Gaia is inhabited by many creatures, not just ponies, even Equestria, who at that time was not called that, has several different races living on there."

"Like what? Besides ponies, dragons and deers?"

"Griffins, zebras... Not even I know everything, I just know what Mommy told me, I think even she don't knows all about Gaia and even over Equestria."

"Gaia is like our planet Earth here, isn't it?"

"Exactly. Equestria would be equivalent to the mainland where we live. Other creatures, plus more ponies, I imagine, would inhabit other continents. As the lands are surrounded by sea, some simply don't know the existence of other lands, as it was in our world there long."

"What about the mysterious ponies? Why are they different?"

"They have pointed ears, slightly sharp teeth and wings like dragons, plus a mark in the shape of dragon claws in one of their hoover, the mark of an ancient covenant whose breach forced the group to leave their homeland in search of another. But I will not spoil your surprise."

"What about the deers? How are they?"

"Like the ones you've seen on TV, Moon, except that, like the ponies have four different races among them. The earth deers, equivalent to earth ponies; winged deers, equivalent to pegasi which has wings and can fly, walk on the clouds and other things that usually do pegasus; are mages, which are the equivalent to unicorns, they have hooves like gems and shiny marks on their legs and are able to use magic; and has the winged mages, equivalent to alicorns, they are very rare, have more powerful magic and also able to fly. Distinctly ponies, which are colorful, deer only vary between various shades of brown, but they have colored hair, usually wear short or stuck somehow, different from many ponies. Can I continue the story now?"

Moonlight nodded, interested.

* * *

**Well, this chapter was basically improvisation. The shadows's poison? It was not scripted. Travelers? Should appear more in the future when I could get the right breed to add here, what happened to come from a photo posted by a friend who made me realize that it was exactly what I was looking for, then no, that idea doesn't belong to me although characters do. The scene with the human sisters? Simply emerged while I wondered if I should finish the chapter there or not, so basically this was a surprise chapter.**


	5. 4: Snowstorm

**Sorry for the temporary off. I was working in a special chapter of a story to a person, so I started Harry Potter and the Moon's Tear... This chapter was to take even longer, as I finished a chapter to the crossover I mentioned, but my computer shut down suddenly, erasing all my work and I decided to work on this one first. So it was to be ready even earlier, but then I was reading The 39 Clues and distract me. Three books were missing me, I finished in about half a day and two days, after that I had an acceleration in the work and I am finally here! I also had difficulty starting the chapter after the absence, but I have done it fairly well, I think, but would be better hear your oppinion about it...**

**I still own nothing, just the dragon-ponies and the other OCs (mostly of the characters on this history, but still...)**

* * *

Luna watched impatiently as the antidote was prepared. She was curious about the strange herbs that she had never seen, but knew she should not interfere while others worked, especially with something as important, yet she watched everything closely.

"I have never seen ponies like you." Sapphire Sky finally broke the silence that had lasted for more than half an hour. "Where I come from, siblings even kill each other to get to the throne. You, however, are ailing to help your sister, no matter the consequences."

"I do not understand why somepony would do this. It's always easier when you have somepony you love and who loves you around to help. Mama always said that. Celestia and I have always done everything together, we support each other. I do not know what we would do if one of us had to go through this alone."

Sapphire smiled.

"That is good. Neat feeling. This is what will really save your sister."

"What do you mean?" The Princess asked, confused.

"This antidote by itself does not work, it needs a special ingredient: Magic. To Pegasi and Earth Ponies, a simple spell would be enough, I myself could do it." Jasmine explained, forming a small ball of energy in one hoof, that Luna just now noticed that was clear as crystal and now illuminated with a violet light, the same color of her magic, as the marks on her lef, which lit up the same color. "But for Unicorns, this requires a stronger spell, that can override its own magic." She continued, turning her attention back to the potion and adding some purple flowers that Luna didn't recognize.

"That is why I am here. Like Pyro is supporting Lily to heal others." Sapphire added.

"Yes, but Alicorn magic requires much more magic."

"That is where you enter." Sapphire smiled maternally for Luna. "Can you do a healing spell?"

Luna nodded, still not fully understand.

"I think it is ready." Jasmine finally announced. "Only need the finishing touch."

Sapphire nodded. She rose and closed her eyes for a moment. A mark on her hoof, that Luna hadn't noticed before and remembered dragon's claws, began to glow with a sapphire-blue light, the light formed an aura around Sapphire, a light that was increasing in intensity, to oblige the Princess to close her eyes. When the light was extinguished and she opened them again, before her was a creature she had never seen before.

It was slightly bigger than a pony but remembered very a dragon. It was Sapphire Sky, but her unicorn horn gave way to a pair of dragon's horns, her blue coat had given way to the sapphire-blue scales that sparkled in the firelight, she had a pair of dragon wings, paws with sharp claws and her mane and tail, while retaining the shape and color, seemed made of living flames.

Sapphire turned to Luna and hold a laugh facing the Princess' surprised expression.

"Do not be alarmed, your majesty. Guess I owe you an explanation later, but now we need to take care of your sister."

Luna wasn't really scared, just impressed, but nodded. No matter, since it was to save her sister. She closed her eyes and just concentrated on the spell, nothing else mattered.

She looked up, expecting to see some difference in the brew, but realize that this wasn't the target of her spell. A ball of energy of the same color of her magic shone between Sapphire's horns, which shone with the same aura of Luna's magic. The ball vanished, leaving only the aura, then Sapphire blowed a burst of flames towards the cauldron, the flames immediately grew and gained the same color of the magic, making the potion finally change its tone from green to pearly white, before finally extinguished itself and Sapphire's magic turned back to its usual tone, before she shut it, seeming a little stunned.

"Young magic, but very strong." She muttered to herself, returning to her natural pony form. "Not even Dark Fang... I see a great destiny ahead of you, Princess." The last part was said aloud

Well, that was something that Luna knew. She and her sister were destined to end this war unless they died trying. She hoped it wouldn't happen, but had to consider all possibilities.

While Jasmine gave the medicine to Celestia, Luna wondered what would happen now. That attack could have been fatal. Something needed to be done before Nightmare had a chance to strike again.

"She will be fine." Jasmine announced. Luna noticed that the black stain that had spread since she left her sister, now had cleared a little. "A couple of hours resting and she will be better, but it is good to be careful with spells for a few days."

Well, it would be difficult, especially if Nightmare send a stronger army. Luna had never wanted so much a snowstorm.

How to answer her request, the doors opened magically and urgently and King Illusion was standing before them.

"My sister will be fine." Luna warned quietly. "I guess you will be preparing to leave in the morning?"

"Impossible!" He protested. "There is a storm on the way."

The news did Luna goes to the window, strong gusts of wind began to get up there, carrying clouds of snow.

"And just warn me now?" She protested furiously before running out.

A snowstorm there could be as devastating as an attack of Nightmares if they were not properly protected.

Illusion reached her.

"Well, I took care of everything. Or almost. I came to you because we had a little accident with the anti-storms wall." He warned.

"Well, go back there and keep an eye on Celestia for me. Inform me of any problem. I will Take care of the wall." Luna replied, now flying out of the castle.

With the wall knocked down, the storm was the least of their problems. The Nightmares could be kept out there, not only by her and Celestia's magic barrier, put to protect the four kingdoms, but also by the storm itself, unfortunately, the snow brought other enemies.

She finally reached the wall, mostly destroyed, the others tried to block it with ice blocks, some snow and magic.

"What happened?" She asked urgently to one of the guards.

"Your Highnes." He bent quickly, then tried to report the situation. "I am sorry, but something must have missed during the last inspection. The wall was weak and could not resist the wind. Don't have time to rebuild it properly, so we are trying to improvise. And how is your sister?"

"She will be fine in a few hours. Our highest priority is the wall. Not just by the storm but..."

She hadn't even time to complete the sentence, when a group of creatures resembling icicles, with a triangular head and thin arms and legs like sticks, jumped thorugh the destoied wall.

Were ice elves. They were not dangerous but could cause enough damage.

The wall was forgotten, even the Princess ran to help get rid of them. Its ravages were not so worrying normally, but during a storm, any minimum damage could cause a fatality.

The last time a similar accident happened, they had an entire reserve of frozen foods, much had been lost, they ended up spending money they could not afford to lose and losing two ponies to get more.

Luna would not let history repeat itself.

But after about fifteen minutes into the hunt the small group that remained ran on its own. The Ponies were quick to discover why. A Snow Troll came, roaring menacingly in the crevice of the wall.

While the elves were small, the troll was still higher than the wall and carried a large ice stalagmite like a bat. Unlike the elves also, it was not easy to be dispensed with a spell. They were not completely immune to magic, but very sturdy to it.

"Go inside, Princess. We take care of it." Asked one of the guards.

At that moment Luna imagined Celestia saying: "_It's just a troll, they can handle it._" Or Illusion, trying to lead the battle from a distance. "_Nothing to worry._" He would say. "_Not reason to me to interfere._" But if it was no a big deal, why not help get rid of the problem faster? Especially when a storm was coming and they had yet to fix a wall.

But obviously it would not be so easy, the weather favored the troll and fumbled the ponies, the snow began to fall, the storm would soon reach them. Then Luna had an idea, one that certainly her sister would not aprove, but she was not there to tell her what to do.

"Take care of the wall! I'll take care of it!" She shouted to the other before jumping outside the wall, the side where the troll was, without paying attention to the warnings.

The troll saw her. Luna flew, moving away from the wall, hoping that the storm did not catch her by surprise. Her plan was to lure the troll to the nearby mountains. He would not come back after that and she would come back as soon as it was safe.

But she hadn't reached even half way when the troll tried to attack her with it's ice bat, Luna swerved deftly, without realizing the group of Snow Spirits floating toward her, much less that they were attacking.

The first spell hit her like a stream of particularly cold air, unbalancing her in her flight and causing her to fall. The storm was getting stronger. The troll swung his ice bat again against her, Luna barely had time to raise a protective shield. Soft music filled the air, the Snow Spirits singing. Luna tried to raise a soundproof protective shield around her, but it was too late, her magic was weakening rapidly, as her senses, making her think about how stupid that plan really was.

The troll swung his ice bat for a third time. The last thing the Princess heard, were the Snow Spirits laughing. And the last thing she saw were the flames before falling into darkness.

* * *

**I intended to use this chapter to explain at least a little about the dragon-ponies... well, I ended up with a very different chapter than I thought after I lost my first version of the notes.**


	6. 5: Dragon's Fire

"What happened?" Moonlight jumped up, startled.

Sunny laughed.

"I have to prepare lunch, I'll tell you later."

Moon didn't like the idea, but don't insisted with her sister.

Sunny hated that part of the day. First because, day in the middle of the night, made no sense. Second, it was part of the day she ended up closer to the worst view of the city, the crowded, busy square, well lit...

Sometimes she wanted to leave, but then always remembered the words:

"_One wrong move and you two are doomed. This isn't normal. Not here. You will be delivered to the AVs and who knows what they will do with you!"_ Mary had told her, worriedly.

Then came that other voice, a robotic and creepy voice: "_Delete!_"

She closed her eyes for a moment to recover. Then she noticed one thing, the snow began to fall.

Snow, after stories about blizzards and ice monsters was the last thing ahe wanted, but the only way to avoid the snow was...

No, she didn't want to think about it too.

Another reason to dislike snow was that made her think even more in her uncle, Jack. And consequently how much she missed her family.

For her, the AVs were like Nightmares, only that they didn't attack there, but they weren't allowed to leave.

Then the smell of burnt potatoes brought her back to reality and she finished preparing lunch without much thought.

She finished eating quickly and leave her sister in the kitchen and went to her room, where there was a picture on the wall. The picture showed her, her mother and her aunt, Thalia, at a party before the AV's invasion.

The three smile for the camera, wearing identical shirts written Equestria Rock Team, in large, bright letters, her mother's in blue and red, her aunt's in black and gold and hers in gold and pink.

Another photo showed her and her uncle, Jack, on top of a snow covered mountain, each on one side of a blue, white, silver and gold flag writen: Heroes of the Mountain.

Memories. Sometimes she wished she could forget, but hoped everything back the way it was.

What she wanted most was to be a normal girl, to be with others... without causing accidents. Only two people outside of her family she trusted.

Then a small explosion came from the kitchen, taking her back off her thoughts.

Sunny went there to find a totally soggy Moonlight and kitchen while a broken tap was playing water everywhere.

"I'm sorry." Moon murmured, indicating that she was responsible for the aquatic accident.

"Thinking of Dad and Mom?" Sunny asked simply. Moonlight nodded. "Lost control again?" The little sister nodded again. "Don't worry, I'll get Felix to fix. Go take a shower while I stop it and call him. I'll continue the story when we both're dry." She laughed.

Sunshine turned off the water valve and called Felix, rushing to take a bath too before he arrived. Luckily, her mother altered the place and every part of the house had its own valve, so they could turn off the kitchen water and still have the shower running.

Then the doorbell rang, Moon ran to open it.

"Hello Lix!" She greeted cheerfully.

"I heard you two needed a helping hand. How are going my two favorite cave monsters?" He chuckled.

"Very well. Well, we'll be in the living room if needed us." She laughed and ran off to find her sister and hear the rest of the story.

**-MLP-MLP-**

Luna woke with the crackle of the fire, soft music and a severe headache. Where was her? All she could see was snow around. Then she noticed a fire and near it were two other ponies.

One was Sapphire Sky. The other, younger, was an orange pegasus, with spiky purple mane, golden eyes and a Cutie Mark in a flame shape.

"Oh, Princess, glad you woke up. Admit that I was getting worried." Sapphire smiled.

They were in a cave, for some strange reason didn't seem to have an exit. At least not that Luna could see.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"In a cave on the mountains. With the storm was impossible to return to the city. We arrived just in time to save you. Spirits of Snow, I imagine?" Luna nodded. "They are known for catching the ponies in surprise. Really, you're lucky our arrival here. First your sister, now you. Two lives saved in a single day. But what was you thinking? Leave in a storm, alone, chased by an Ice Troll? "

"I could not think of anything else. Just wanted to protect everyone. I do not expected the spirits of Snow. They took me by surprise, it was difficult to watch both at the same time."

"You and your sister need each other. You said so yourself. If the other ponies were like you, there would be no room for Nightmare Ponies dominate this earth. "

"So you think this is the answer? Our union is enough to defeat Nightmare?" Luna asked, unsure.

"Yes you will require powerful magic too." The Pegasus commented. "But in the end, all good magic is fueled by the deepest feelings in the heart of ponies. Love and friendship are the purest forms of magic of the universe. Bringing this to the real magical powers, can do anything."

Luna smiled.

"You are right. It was our lucky to have you here. Recent days have been terrible." She turned to the young Pegasus. "What is your name?" She asked.

"Flame Storm. Aerial squadron From the Company of Flames." He replied proudly. "At your service, your majesty." He bowed.

"I must thank you for saving me. Celestia is right, I'm a bit reckless sometimes. Leave to think before acting, and let my emotions get the best of me."

"You and Celestia balance one another, as the sun and moon." Sapphire said, then turned into her form of pony-dragon.

"What will you do, Your Majesty?" Flame asked.

Sapphire didn't answer, she invoked a spell and blew a jet of fire to the flames, then watched them for a moment.

"Like I said, a great destination is waiting, Princess. But I also see darkness in your way." She closed her eyes. "Even the stars fall, Princess." Her voice was deeper, farther. "Evenl its brightest, can be conceled by the shadow of a broken heart.

_The first adventure begins in innocence,_  
_But good and evil merge in recklessness._

_The forgotten is what you should most fear,_  
_If what truly matters you had come to forget._

_Sun and moon, completing a cycle,_

_But when the nightmare attack in a eclipse will close._

_Dark feelings feed the darkness,_  
_And the light that lit you will become your prison,_  
_At least the stars change the course of destiny,_  
_And instead bring light to your exile._  
_But be careful with the one who shines closer_  
_Or to a sad end your destiny will work._

_Six jewels one day broke a union,_  
_The same jewels one day will be your salvation._  
_But if your heart lose hope in the end,_  
_The daylight then find its sad end._  
_But if you trust your heart,_  
_One last spark will end the darkness._"

"Beware the star that shines closer?" She repeated confused. "Dark feelings feed the darkness? What all this means?"

Sapphire didn't respond. In fact, she seemed asleep.

"No one ever understands." Falme replied. "Dragon-Unicorns have that power to make prophecies through the flames. Indeed, one can make a single prophecy.' Its an ancient and powerful spell that consumes a lot of energy. Don't bother with Lady Sapphire, she'll be fine."

Luna hadn't realized he had parchment, pen and ink with him, but seemed to have finished what he was doing. Then he handed the parchment to her and the Princess discovered that there were written the exact words of Sapphire Sky.

"I thought you should have a copy." He smiled.

"I am honored that she has chosen me to give her only prophecy. Maybe my sister know what it means. Speaking on her, how will she?"

With that thought, Luna was soon asleep. Her head still hurt a little and that burned wood exuded a sweet fragrance...

Her last thought was to wonder where the wood came from.

* * *

Celestia was not any better. At first she was. Woken up feeling renewed energy. When the first pony she saw was Illusion, memories coming back, she worried, but he only bothered to ask how she was and said that Luna had asked him to keep an eye on her if she need help.

Then she finally asked the question that has destroyed all her optimism.

"Where is Luna?"

"Well..." Illusion hesitated for a moment, but decided to tell the truth.

"We had an accident with the wall before the storm."

"And..." Celestia insisted, when he was silent.

"An attack of Ice gobblins. But they were chased by a troll." Celestia wasn't liking the course of history. "The storm was approaching, the advocacy group could not fend off the troll and rebuild the wall then Princess Luna... Well, she jumped the fence to attract the troll away. I wanted to be there in order to prevent her, but I wasn't."

"You mean my sister is alone, out there in this storm? You sent no one after her?" Celestia asked, exalted.

Illusion retreated. He had never seen Celestia despaired that way. Not that he blamed her. It was her younger sister thet were talking about, the only family she had left, that she had sworn to protect.

"Not alone, I hope. Look, some travelers from distant lands came today. Two of them were behind her, imagine that they have found her and will return when the storm passes."

Celestia took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. She would not help her sister panicking. She had to rely, as Illusion was doing.

"Take me to the leader of these travelers." She asked, resuming her real pose.

"One of the leaders went in search. I will Take you to the other. Imagine she will want to see you, anyway."


	7. 6: Believe

**I know this chapter is short, but it was just dedicated to the history of Dragonia and the dragon-ponies. The rest was a bonus since the story became more short than I wanted. Unfortunately I can't go into great details at this time.**

* * *

Luna woke up no long after. She never slept so much anyway.

Sapphire was still fast asleep but Flame was still awake.

"Something wrong, Princess?" He asked.

"No, just feeling better. You're still awake?"

"Watching the storm. It's still pretty strong, I don't know how much longer we have to wait here. We have just a few provisions."

"You brought provisions?" Luna was surprised.

"We figured we might have to wait in a shelter until the storm passes."

They were quiet for a time. Luna was getting bored. Flare looked at her, then she noticed something and decided to ask a question.

"That mark on your hoof. All of you have? It's a symbol or..."

"Well, a story will help pass the time."

**-MLP- -MLP-**

Felix sat beside the girls, they didn't notice, continuing the story.

**-MLP- -MLP-**

Long ago, a group of nomadic ponies, as we, came to a land in the fire mountains. None of them knew that the land was inhabited by dragons. At first they fought for land, but somehow managed to reach an agreement. A blood pact was made, a union between the races, creating the dragon-ponies, more powerful ponies tip to meet the challenges of one of the hottest places on the planet.

This is the largest union has taken between two different races. And for a long time, both lived in peace and harmony. So, Dark Spectre, one pony from distant lands who apparently had just happened in the mountains. She was gently welcomed by the ponies, but the Dragons wasn't amused.

Then strange things began to happen. Bad things, and each side blamed the other. This separated ponies and dragons, causing a second war, a war far worse, in the middle of which Dark disappeared and there was an eruption in the mountains.

"Our group tried to bring peace to the two races, but failed, so we left our home in search of a new land and a little peace." Flame finished his story, a little upset.

"They ended up in an even worse war." Luna muttered.

"Maybe it was fate that brought us here, maybe not. But whatever, I'm sure you'll find everything you seek in the end."

"You're pretty optimistic, Flame. I wanted to have this spirit too." Luna smiled.

"Just don't look down, Princess, you can only fly higher to believe."

"Mom said the same thing."

"You miss her, don't you?"

Luna nodded silently.

"And you? Your family came with you?"

"I never knew my family. One of my cousins raised me and my brother, Pyro, but she never told us what happened to our parents. But she honestly thought we were a nuisance in her life, so we ended up running away with the Caravan of Flames."

"I'm sorry."

Both were silent again, then Flame trotted to the entrance of the cave, that Luna discovered be covered by a layer of snow. Then he melted and the top of the barrier.

"The storm has passed." He announced lively, melting the remaining snow.

Luna trotted up to him and watched the sky.

"Yeah, but another will fall back soon. Think we can wake up Lady Sapphire?"

"No problem. Snow isn't the best thing for a dragon-pony, but she will not die if we fly back to the castle."

Luna smiled.

"Before we go, I wanted to thank you for the story. You didn't owed me an explanation, but you still told me it."

"We like stories. They warm the heart and soul and it makes us stronger."

"I also like stories. Especially during a blizzard. But about the prophecy?"

"Don't worry about it. We make our destiny. Prophecies are warnings, hypotheses, the closest of your destiny by the time it's. We never know which choice will lead that way, worrying about it can drive you crazy."

"Well, we better get going then. I don't want to be caught in the middle of the next storm."

**-MLP- -MLP-**

"Can I ask you something?" Felix decided to interrupt.

"What is it?" Sunny asked, calmly.

"You believe in those things? Believe that these stories are real? May your mother has really crossed the barrier between worlds? Let there be others?"

"Others like the Heroes Among Worlds? I dunno. I think it isn't important. About believe in the stories?" Sunny looked at Moonlight for a moment. "I believe that everything is real as you choose to believe, then why not? Now about our mother cross the barrier between worlds... I don't think it exists. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"He told me the story of the lost heroes, the twin spirits, the labyrinth and the shadow of nightmares. You two don't know the stories told by your own family?"

He, should mean the girl's grandfather.

The history of the labyrinth Sunny knew. Not told to Moon because she didn't think her sister, aged ten, was ready, even if their parents were the same age when it happened. But she had no idea of the rest.

"And you, Felix. Believe? " Moonlight asked.

He stood up.

"No. You also shouldn't. It'll only bring you trouble. Good afternoon, ladies. Try not to blow anything else." And with that, he left the apartment of the two sisters.


	8. 7: Magical Champion

**I own nothing, just a few characters and this history's plot. Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

Minor accidents seemed far away after a week, although the shadow of the greatest tragedies that had happened still remain, and the urgency of taking action seemed to have increased.

Storms fell constants, without bringing any more danger, beyond the challenge of trying to keep warm at that time. A break in the storms allowed King Illusion back to his kingdom. The unresolved issue between him and Princess Celestia had been left aside after all the accidents. The storms would delay any action of the Council at that time.

The break had been enough for the travelers to resume their way, but rather they had stayed. They didn't need to do it, nor had not been asked for or owed something to the ponies living there, but they helped during the storm and stayed to help again until the weather stabilizes. But seemed to have something more behind that decisions.

Then came a larger second break in the storms, bringing bad news and end the state of peace that hovered over the Northern Kingdom. The Council summoned a meeting of the most powerful Unicorns of the Circle of Hope, after the end of the storm season, for a tournament. The winner would be the one sent on a mission to meet the troops of the largest colony of Unicorns out there, and build an army to face Nightmare.

But the two Princesses were concerned. That wouldn't work. No army was enough to face Nightmare. It was a suicide mission, but they couldn't convince the Council, even the Unicorns who had offered to try, King Illusion among them, who claimed to have found a spell in an old book that should help. Celestia wasn't sure about that and talking with Sapphire Sky and Jasmine FoxSparkle, she found out that everything had great chance of going wrong. The magic in Illusion's book was very similar to the magic of Dark Spectre, chaos magic, used by Unicorns.

Celestia was worried about what would happen, but no one here would listen to reason. Not that she could blame them. They were all desperate to accept any solution that could save them. She just believed that this wasn't one of them.

She saw her sister, Flame and Ice Light, one of the magicians deer, still young, of course by the horns just starting to grow. He seemed to try to teach some sort of spell to Luna, as she tried to follow the dragon-pegasus in an aerial maneuver. There didn't seemed to be going very well, but Luna laughed.

For a moment Celestia had forgotten how her sister could be optimistic in the face of situations that could overcome after the first shock. Celestia worried about her was during these periods.

"I see you're worried, Princess." Sapphire Sky approached. "It's about your sister?"

"Not really. Thanks again for having saved her. Luna can be a little reckless sometimes. But what really worries me is all the rest. Storms should have stopped at this point. Nightmares are sighted frequently on the border and this tournament is crazy! My mother cared for when this day would come. I learned pretty much every spell books in this library and some more. Still, even I didn't feel ready to face Nightmare. That would be suicide!"

"And you're worried about Lord Illusion then?"

"What worries me about Illusion is this obsession with this strange kind of magic."

"You know, Princess. When things like this happen, someone has to do something. Nopony is always ready to fulfill the journey ahead, but somepony has to try, and it often learn things along the way and when least noticed, it find the what needed where it least expected. The journey help make you ready. help make you complete."

"Are you saying that would I try? And may I have more power than I think and be more prepared than I believe?" Celestia asked, confused.

"No. You're not ready yet. This is not our war, Princess, and we usually do not intrude, but I lost a lot since we left, your victory the least ensure safe passage through this land. I think my experience as queen gives me the right to say what they really need is a trully magic champion. The heart of an Earth Pony, the courage of a Pegasus and the magical power of an Alicorn."

Celestia looked at her blankly. An Alicorn was exactly it a balance of power among the three races, Unicorns, Pegasus and Earth Ponies, but what Sapphire said just didn't make sense and yet Celestia felt she had meant exactly that.

"I have a question, Celestia. Regard would you be willing to sacrifice to protect them?"

"Even my life if necessary."

"I have a risky plan. I will be leaving soon after the tournament, but we have a winner for you. But we will need your power if we want to win. But you will also need the power of a dragon. These spells last complete your magical training. I'm sure it will work. Trust me?"

"I trust." Celestia nodded. Anything for her kingdom.

"I will talk to Pyro. We start tomorrow."

* * *

Luna watched curiously her sister training. What was happening there?

Flame landed beside her in the cloud.

"Ready to try that maneuver again, Princess?" He asked.

"Not now. You know what Sapphire is planning to Celestia?"

Flame watched for a moment.

"I do not know. It is possible to teach control of flames to any unicorn or mage, but the deer do not get along with fire and it is not advisable to give thid power to common ponies, can be very dangerous if it goes wrong." He thought. But who knows she has a plan?"

"Ice said the same thing about teaching me these things."

"And you insisted that would save your life when the time came. Did not tell me the time of that, but I trusted your judgment, Princess."

"Exactly! I had a plan. But what Celestia would want with ancient magic?"

"Bet it will save her life later also." He smiled, a smile of someone who knew more than his words revealed, but Luna knew he wouldn't say. If there was one thing she had learned about dragon-ponies was that they never tell secrets.

* * *

The next few days passed without storms and no more than two attempts to attack of the Nightmares and a lost bunch of wolves. A normal time to the North Kingdom of the Circle of Hope, except that, everywhere, the most powerful Unicorn warriors in the kingdom prepared for the Council's tournament.

Celestia had something to say about it: All that determination and courage seemed to strengthen the protection of the realms.

Between all her work as a princess, she had trainings with fire and ancient magic, with Sapphire and Pyro.

Celestia could hide well, but it was easy to see that Luna wasn't very well with all that happenings since their parents' death. It was like she was training to fill every minute of her free time. But sometimes, when all the other ponies were asleep, they left the masks crash down and the feelings flow, Luna ended up crying before falling asleep and Celestia sometimes had nightmares.

But those moments made them be more aware of what they were doing and gave them certain it was the right thing, gave them courage and determination to continue.

Then the day of the tournament finally arrived. Was about to start and Luna was concerned, there was no sign of her sister nowhere, what had happened?

"Something wrong, Princess?" Flame and Ice approached with a reverence.

"Just wondering Celestia has not yet appeared. you think it's time?" She asked.

The two exchanged a look, then Ice replied.

"Not yet, Princess. It will be good you attend at the tournament, mainly because your sister is not here and the ponies of the Council are. Lets wait."

Luna nodded. She had prepared for this moment for so long and was ready. But she couldn't help thinking that her two assistants seemed to be hiding something important, probably to do with the disappearance of her sister.

_"Don't mess with fate."_ She heard Ice whispering someday.

_"I'm not. Only giving a hoof. Pyro told me..." _Flame replied.

_"He trusted you. Use your knowledge wisely, is what all Unicorns and Mages learn first. Certain Pegasus who they know more than they should should learn that too."_

_"Tell that to the Queen, then. __I'm sure _Dahlia would be happy to be my magic helper. She knows as much as you to the end."

_"No. If you go I will go, too. Rather only that none of us did."_

_"It's for our own good and theirs. Neither of us will regret it if it works."_

_"But what if it fails?"_

_"Then we can consider ourselves dead, friend. Everyone. But it will work. Queen Sapphire said."_

_"Inaccurate magic. You know that."_

_"I guarantee. Trust me!"_

Of course, they didn't know until today that Luna had heard the conversation and she couldn't help but think that had to do with her fate. Anyway, she wasn't complaining. They were doing exactly what she wanted and guarantee her goal to be fulfilled... So she decided to stop thinking and enjoy the last hours before darkness. A darkness that might last forever...

* * *

When the tournament ended with an unsurprising victory of Illusion, though Luna had been impressed with the spells used by him, there was still no sign of Celestia nowhere and Luna had finally given the lack of Sapphire Sky too.

Deciding to ignore it, she ensured that nobody was paying attention to her and started to leave the arena when a voice in the crowd shouted:

"Wait!"

So Sapphire Sky appeared with two guards and a fourth pony, a white mare, with flaming mane, wearing a golden armor. Unlike the others she had just dragon wings, the rest looking like an ordinary unicorn. Her eyes also had a glow like a flame.

The mysterious pony stepped forward.

"I'm Solar Flare, first warrior of the clan flames and I challenge you to a duel!"

Luna noted Solar totally surprised. The voice sounded familiar, but something about her, but her didn't seem real, like a majestic and fiery illusion. And she wasn't in the group when Luna received them, each of them had presented to her, and although ten minutes later she no longer remembered even half of the names, she would know if she had ever seen somepony like that mare.

Illusion seemed, if possible, even more stunned than she.

Then began the most magical duel that anyone there had ever seen. Solar Flare was skilled, especially with fire and transformations. Serious and confident, she did not waver even for a second, looked totally concentrated and yet so far from her work. Still, her skill with magic was amazing, as to leave even Illusion stunned.

And a question hung in the air. Who was Solar Flare and from where she had come?


	9. 8: Prophecy

**The chapter is only of the human sisters. I wrote it to start the next story, but I thought it was time for it, so I modified it to this chapter.**

* * *

Sunny stopped. Feelng the heavy air, the darkness seemed beyond the ability of the lights of drive them away. She first looked at the lamp on the ceiling, wondering if it was still working, but there it was, just seemed strange. Then she looked at her sister.

"Moon, are you okay?"

"Sure. It's you who looks weird. What happened?"

"You're losing control again." Sunny protested. "You'd better get some rest. Know how these stories are, the more adrenaline for kids like us."

"It isn't the story. I was thinking about what Felix said."

"Forget it, 'sis. It's not our battle. Look, you can't even control your powers. I know how it is. Just calm down and control yourself..."

"... Sit and wait." Moon completed angry. "That's always your answer to everything, Celestia!" She exclaimed.

Celestia stopped. Her sister just called her by her real name when... Well, she did not even remember the last time.

"Have you ever stopped to think that, for once in your life you could be wrong?"

"I know what I'm doing, Luna. Trust me!" She asked.

"Oh yeah. Forgot that you are the perfect princess of nowhere. You always know everything! You're always right and I'm wrong, isn't it?"

"No. I'm just trying to protect you!"

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe I don't want to be protected? I'm not a baby anymore, Sunny. Not a helpless child. This prison here might work for you but I need a life!" Luna then calmed down a bit. "Mom wouldn't be sitting here, waiting all happen. All the stories you told me..."

"They are just stories, Luna!" Celestia stood up. "You think if half of them were true we would still be here? Why she never did anything?"

"Maybe because this battle isn't hers, Tia. Maybe it's ours. I'm sure we can do this! Like the histories."

"No. We can't! Forget it, Luna!" She protested, almost shouting, not caring if the neighbors would hear it or not.

"Why, because you said it? YYou're not my princess! Sometimes I doubt even you're my sister!" Luna cried, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Celestia wanted to answer, but suddenly realized she couldn't. She couldn't even breathe, it looked like all the air had suddenly disappeared.

"Luna... don't breathe..." she managed to whisper, almost breathless.

So Luna seemed to realize what was happening, looked shocked at her sister for a few seconds, then ran up the stairs and locked herself in her room, crying.

Celestia allowed to collapse shortly after. Kneeling on the carpet, she also no longer could hold back the tears.

"Why is this happening to me?" She asked softly.

"The storm_, young princess._" A voice replied. "_Your prophecy is coming. Veil falls and darkness will take over. Not even your light will be able to save them, Celestia._" The voice laughed cruelly.

"_Your sister is right._" A second voice said. "_You're just one more of them. Starts this way with everyone. You will only be more if you proves yourself worthy. Nobody can be right about everything, even the Flame of the Night. You should hear your sister a little more._"

Flame of the Night, was one of her mother's nicknames. The voice was wrong. Her mother was always right.

She knew she shouldn't have yelled that way with Luna. Staying here was being too hard on her, but she couldn't leave. Her powers? Were no more than a sign of destruction.

She went to the window and looked at the bright light in the sky.

"I'm sorry, Luna." She murmured. "If you only knew..." She touched a white, thin scar on her arm. She had failed her once. She promissed herself that wouldn't happen again.

As she turned back, she noticed her mother's sketchbook opened on a small table.

The draw was the same she showed her sister.

"I'm not you." She murmured, as if the Celestia on the picture could hear her. "What can I do? We're not ready, but Luna will not hear me."

"_Have you tried listening to yourself, Celestia?_" One voice, different from the others who have spoken before asked. "_You're not ready? Or just afraid to fail again?_"

"I almost died when I tried. Nearly killed my sister trying to protect her..." Celestia replied, even knowing that the voice was only in her head.

"_We learn along the road. Don't let the past hold you, just be guide you._"

Celstia nodded.

"Stop it Clestia." She chided herself.

But she couldn't. She heard those voices since childhood. She remembered the day she asked her mother if it was normal.

"Hearing voices no one else hears is the second sign of madness, Celly." She replied calmly.

"And what is the first?" Celestia asked, confused.

"Seeing shadows that no one else sees." Her mother laughed, leaving she without knowing if it was truth or just a joke.

Celestia needed to get distracted and forget about it a bit and the best way was cleaning the basement.

* * *

The basement was a secret place, which nobody but them and Felix knew of. There had saved several old memories belonging to her family, things her mother keept to her or just to save space in their own basement. She was opening some boxes to find out what was inside. Among papers, books, medals and trophies, she found an adorned chest, unlike all the rest, it was locked. But she thought she knew where the key was. She withdrew a mirrored box from the top of a particularly tall stack of books and pulled out a small silver key with a ruby encrusted. The key in the lock served on the locket.

A slightly transparent smoke escaped from the bag when it was opened. At once she began to hear loud music coming up and she was sure where: her apartment.

She blinked, her vision lost focus for a moment and she felt her mind through misty, but still ran out with care not to be seen and ran back.

Arriving there she found Luna with the TV on and a dance pad. The TV ran a video with the Chipettes and playing Hot 'n' Cold.

Celestia allowed herself to rest against the door frame, while watching her little sister dancing.

One of the Advantages of who they were, or rather, who their family was, was that they were hed a lot of things others had no chance of getting, even before the AV's invasion. Her mother assured it illegally when it started, but stopped after Pamela tried to run away and was taken by the AVs. They couldn't risk any more life.

Then she looked back at her sister and was surprised by one thing: Luna had a tail, ears, a horn and wings like a hybrid between human and Alicorn.

Celestia rubbed her eyes and looked again. Nothing, just the old Luna ever. She had to go easy on the chocolate, she was starting to hallucinate.

She wondered, laughing, in what place it would be in the range of symptoms of madness. She shook her head and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water, the music echoed in her ears when she was suddenly staring at what looked like an arena. She danced to the sound of the same song with a bunch of other girls. One of them was unknown, but the other six... looked very much like the six ponies heroines of Equestria, from her mother drawings.

It wasn't just them. She recognized, in the crowd around the stadium, other charaters from the Equestrian histories like Spike, Shinning Armor and Candance and even Discord in human hybrid versions through some patterns of clothes and accessories, like uniforms.

She closed her eyes. When she opened them she was back. She took a glass of water and started heading back to the living room, but she saw herself, the same style of clothes and accessories of the others from before.

The vision changed to an image of the sun, then the noon covered it, causing an eclipse. As if viewed through a camera, the image moved down, focusing on two human figures. Her sister, in a different version of herself... "Nightmare Moon" the dream Celestia muttered. The other figure was a boy, all dressed in black and looked a lot like... No. It couldn't be real! She was going crazy.

The dream Celestia looked to her side, seeing a creature resembling a sun. At the side of who should be her sister had one that looked like a crescent moon.

The two creatures unleashed a kind of sphere of magic that collided, causing an explosion.

The impact in the dream did Celestia actually lose balance. She staggered back until fall sitting in an armchair, slowly adjusting back to reality. What was that?

A pair of blue eyes stared at her, worried.

"You're right, Tia?"

"I am. Slightly dazed but I am." The truth was that she was particularly relieved to see that Luna was no longer angry with her.

They were both silent for a while. Luna gazing at the sky through the window, but Celestia had no courage to look at the time.

"I'm sorry." She finally whispered to her sister. So muttered to herself, "This madness can't reach us here. It will nevr happen. Just an illusion, too much chocolate, fairy-tales and old, dusty and scary basements. We'll stay safe away from everyone and everything..."

"Celly, you're weird!" Luna protested.

"No I am not. It's just getting late."

"There are still two o'clock."

"How would I know? It's zlways night in this crazy place!"

"I know what is your problem. You need a little of sunlight."

"No!" Celestia cried. "I don't need sunlight. Don't need to know what time it is. I'm perfectly fine here."

Luna looked worriedly at her older sister, but thought it best not to argue. She knew something was wrong, but what could she do? She didn't want them to argue again. She had almost hurt her sister earlier. She was afraid of what they were getting into. They needed their family. But she couldn't face the AVs alone. Just wished be able understand what Celestia was so afraid.

As much as Celestia refused to admit she knew what that meant. Her prophecy had come. And, like it or not, she was walking to it every second.

"Shall I continue with the story?" She asked.

Luna nodded.

"You'll be okay?"

"Yes." She said to her sister, but softly murmured "Just don't know fro how long."

* * *

Elsewhere, not far away, two girls, around Luna's age, sat on the edge of a lake.

The redhead looked up where the sun shone clear, even though it is night, totally different from where Celestia and Luna lived.

"It's coming." She whispered to her friend, then looked at the lake and sighed relieved. "Not much longer now."

"It'll be dangerous." The brunette replied with a smile. "But I can't wait for the end."

"Let's hope we all survive." The redhead muttered back.

"We already lost someone? After the Labyrinth, I mean?"

"Equestria." Was all that the redhead said.

* * *

**The chapter was ready for a while, but just now I managed to finish translating it.**

**About why I chose Hot 'n' Cold and the Chipettes? It was simply the music I was listening to when I had those ideas, much the same way as Celestia's vision, flash in my mind. **

**About the two girls on the end who is accompanying the whole collection should know who they are, but if not, well, the identities will not be revealed soon. **

**See you next chapter! (That's already ready to be posted tomorrow)**


	10. 9: Sun and Moon

**I own nothing, just a few characters and this history's plot.**

**This chapter came fast, enjoy!**

* * *

Celestia woke up somewhat dazed.

"Take it easy now." Sapphire advised her gently. "You spent a lot of energy, it is normal to feel a little weak. Just relax and don't worry."

"How was the tournament?"

"Wonderful!" Pyro said ."I knew it would work. You should have seem their faces when Solar Flare appeared." He chuckled.

Jasmine approached, a potion floated beside her.

"I think what they did was crazy." Turned to Sapphire. "I thought you said you would not interfere. But now it's done." She placed the drink in front of Celestia. "Drink. It will help you to recover." She turned back to Sapphire. "We leave in two hours, if it is well for your Company, Lady Sky."

"Two hours then." Sapphire nodded. "I will gather the others. As for you, young Princess, rest. You did well, but the battle is just beginning."

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna was not far off, with Ice and Flame.

"I think safer to wait our departure." Ice commented. "Your sister didn't seems to be very fine and I think one of you has to be there, right?"

Luna had to agree, though she could not endure the long wait. But then what was wrong with Celestia? Well, she might have exaggerated in the training, but doesn't appear in the Tournament... Had something fishy there.

She went to meet her sister.

"How are you feeling?"She asked gently.

"Just a little tired. I will be fine."

Luna nodded and went away when Celestia called her back.

"But I wanted to talk to you, sister. You did well taking care of everything by yourself today. Just like when I was poisoned. You are a great leader, Luna. If something happens to me, I know this place will survive, and will be in competent hooves. If something happens, I want you to remember what is most important, little sister. Keep the flame alive."

"I'm not so competent as well. Reckless, when I attacked the troll and it almost led to my ruin. If something will happen to one of us, is more likely to be me. But if that happens, don't despair, Celestia. you are the true queen and they need you."

"It will not work." The two murmured to themselves, at the same time, then looked at each other in surprise. But there was no discussion, they understood what had been planned from the beginning.

"Sapphire Sky was right. Neither of us can do it alone." Luna muttered.

"And they guaranteed that none of us had to try." Celestia nodded.

"Were you there so, weren't you? The mysterious pony? Solar Flare?"

"I don't know what they did. I was not conscious during the battle. My energy yes, but if I was really there? I don't know. I prefer to believe I wasn't."

"They tricked us!" Luna hit a hoof on the ground in frustration.

"It was for our good. I think. If we had known this before, we would never let each other go, because we care so much for each other. Because we know, deep down, that we work separate but only together we are complete."

"Separated you were trained to work together." Sapphire entered. "But you should just know when you two were ready to accept that you would not do it separated.

Celestia showed a natural control over the light. The light removes darkness, but never all. Luna, on the other hand, showed an excellent contole of darkness and above all resistance to them, keep mind clear, pure heart, it is not as the cold darkness that covers this world, a lighted darkness for the light pure hope, like the darkness of night. You two are like the sun and moon, and that's something undeniable now."

**- MLP - MLP -**

"Like us, isn't it?" Luna interrupted.

"Exactly!" Celestia smiled. "You were veryyoung at the time, but that's what Mom always told me. Which while we remained together we would be safe, wherever we were, and there would always be a little piece of home with us. I didn't understand when she said that one day we would face one fate she wanted to be able to avoid. Guess I'm beginning to understand."

"It'll be okay." Luna said. "Continue."

**- MLP - MLP -**

The two realized the Sapphire's look and could hardly believe it, all the confusion, all the training, concern for the tournament, what they least expected had happened, they had won their Cutie Marks! They didn't know when, but somewhere in that little phase of personal knowledge, had happened. It was not something that occurred frequently. Not all ponies had the opportunity to discover your true talents in the situation of war and isolation, everyone did everything to survive there.

They really were like the sun and the moon, there was no discussing the words of Sapphire. But it made Luna a little nervous. The prophecy, something about a eclipse... She didn't like how the words sounded even more sinister and disturbing in her mind than whem Sapphire told them. She wondered for a moment if she should tell Celestia about it but thought it was better not, at least not while they were with Sapphire.

"There was a change in plans. We leave in ten minutes. Seems that there is another storm on the way." Sapphire finally warned ."So, decided your fate, Princess?"

The sisters looked at each other for a moment, they knew the answer.

"We're getting out of here. Face Nightmare. Liberate our land or die trying." Celestia stood determined.

"Did not makes sense to survive without living." Luna added.

**- MLP - MLP -**

"That's what I keep telling you!" Luna protested. "If they aren't only silly stories like Felix said, why would you never believe me?"

"I would like to finish the story before you start accusing me, asking questions or having crazy ideas. Can I?" The truth was that Celestia had no idea the answer and wanted time to think about the events of that afternoon before making a decision of what would happen to them next. It was what her father always told her: Stories not only help you pass the time, they are a way for you to reflect, or to calm down... They can serve many things whenever you need them.

Unfortunately she and her sister had different views about the stories. In addition to Luna being so persistent and adventurous as her mother.

**- MLP - MLP -**

"I don't think we can both just disappear like that. Abandon the kingdom." Celestia changed her mind.

"Illusion can take care of everything. We left a message for him." Luna decided. "Don't worry Celestia, I've planned everything."

"You planned?" Celestia was surprised.

"Well, it was more Flame and Ice's idea." She admitted. "I probably would have gone long time ago if they were not around."

Always impatient, always reckless. Celestia thought.

Luna had no way of knowing that her sister was thinking, but shivered as the prophecy came to her mind. She wished she could forget it permanently. This was no time for this, she had an adventure ahead and maybe she would never come back.

"Well, then we are ready to go!"

**- MLP - MLP -**

Luna laughed. Celestia turned to her, confused.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know... That sounds so Percy Jackson. A mission, a prophecy, maybe we never come back alive but the fate of the world depends on our success... Got it?" She laughed again. "Just missed you saying that there are gods ponies too..."

Celestia rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Okay. I will get a quick snack for us while you calm down. I countinue as I get back."

Unfortunately her sister was right. That made her hesitate a bit on her confidence. That was real or just a story? It was impossible to separate reality from fantasy, truth from lie, when words were of her mother. But what had happened earlier seemed so real.

Like Luna, not her sister, the true Princess Luna, she didn't like to think about it, she wanted to forget everything. But unlike the pony princess, she could.

She took off her earring for a moment, looked at it and then put it back.

Not yet.


	11. 10: A Flower in the Ashes

They had been walking for a few hours when they finally reached the ice limit.

The ice did not really harm the dragon ponies, and cold still lingered because of darkness, but it was still a different cold without any snow and wind, it definitely made it easier to walk.

Without snow, the sleds had to be abandoned, the supplies were quickly bundled the best possible way and they left again.

Celestia had never walked so much. But as much as she could go flying with Luna to the nearest town, they were the only ones who knew the land, they were the expedition guides. She said nothing to the others, but after a while she just could not take it anymore to keep standing.

"There should be a town here?" She asked, analyzing her map.

"An ancient unicorn village." Luna replied. "But no more."

Celestia looked at the map again, then she realized. The attack... She never imagined she would happen to be there. She was sure they had... No, she wasn't sure. Luna said she had planned everything.

"Ruined? Those nightmares?" Flame Storm asked.

Celestia nodded silently.

"Well, then they have no reason to go back there." Jasmine replied. "We will surely can stop there for now."

But both Princess hesitated while the others followed to the village.

"Are you two coming?" Ice called.

He and Flame were the ones who kept a rebellious and upbeat attitude no matter who or what situation.

The two exchanged a look, Luna gave a reassuring smile to her sister.

"We can do this." She assured.

Celestia did not argue. did not want to talk about her views at that time, but knew something was going to happen there and doubted that it could be something good.

They stopped in the village square, which seemed cleaner than the rest of the city. Celestia wasn't feeling well. Looking around she could almost see the black fire consuming the city. She could hear screams and see shadows moving...

"Keep calm, Celestia. Be afraid so only strengthens them." She muttered. Then a fire was lit, the heat and the light seemed to do her good.

The group who was patrolling the city returned. It had been a quick search and Celestia wondered if things had gone wrong.

"There should not be a group watching the city? I'm not sure we'll be safe here for long." She commented to Jasmine.

"In normal circumstances yes, but there's something protecting the city."

"Powerful magic." Sapphire nodded. "What exactly happened to this place? From what I hear, the nightmares do not usually cause this kind of destruction."

"It was Nightmare herself who destroyed the village. wasn't a simple attack, it was an ambush."

"For your parents, I imagine. So you two has to be careful or she can set one for you two too."

"She already has done it. And we are heading straight to her." Luna said, approaching. "Not that we have any choice." She added. "But what the attack has to do with protecting the city?"

"A sacrifice of magical blood... Great protection. I waited to find something here, but I do not know exactly what."

"Any valuable thing would have been destroyed." Celestia replied, wondering what it could be.

"I do not think it was here during the attack. Not even sure if it would be helpful. This kind of thing is always unpredictable."

Everything went well during dinner. It wasn't exactly a picnic, but it was good, at least for one night, to rest without having to worry about the possibility of an attack. Even if the reason were bad memories and more dangers ahead.

They were all asleep except for Luna, who walked calmly through the city. The view wasn't the best, even somewhat nostalgic, but she was sure she had seen something.

So there it was again, a shadow quickly dodging through debris, carrying a small reddish light.

She followed in the same direction, no idea what it could be. The pursuit led her to a house that seemed almost entirely and, strangest of all, covered with flowers.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" She asked, carefully entering.

"G-go away!" A young vacilant voice ordered.

Luna lit her horn and approached the stairs, where the voice seemed to come.

"I'm not leaving and I will not hurt you." Luna said calmly. "You can come out. Don't be afraid!"

But there was no answer, Luna approached the closet door and opened it cautiously with her magic.

Huddled in the back of the closet was her mysterious shadow, a small light pink unicorn filly, with fire-red made in a braid and bright green eyes. Her horn glowed with a clear redish light.

Luna smiled.

"Who are you, little one?"

"Lily Hearts." She muttered low, still looked scared.

"Are you lost? Where are your parents?"

"They are dead." Lily muttered, avoiding the princess gaze and trying to hold back tears at the memory of her parents' death.

"I'm sorry." Luna murmured, gently placing a wing around her, who seemed not to care, finally letting the tears fall. Luna realized she was shaking. "Come on, Lily, we have a warm place and food. Guess that will do you good." She offered, trying to contain her own bad memories about her parents' death.

Lily allowed Luna to drive her to the small encampment of the travelers. When they arrived, they found Sapphire Sky awake.

"Oh, Princess Luna, is you!" She seemed relieved. "And who is this?"

"Lady Sapphire, this is Lily Hearts, she lives in the village. Lily, this is the Queen Sapphire Sky, from the kingdom of the Fire Mountains, far beyond these lands."

"Princess Luna!" Lily looked at her surprised, then turned away and bowed. "I'm sorry Your Majesty, I..."

"It's alright." Luna interrupted holding a laugh. "No need for that. Guess we're not much different situation now."

"How did you survive?" Sapphire asked Lily.

"My mother hid me. When I leave, I was alone. I passed unnoticed I think because I wasn't scared or fighting."

"And you has lived here alone since then?" Luna asked, surprised.

"I tried to leave, but the nightmares haunted me. Was so I found that they could no longer enter the city. I stayed here ever since. Came out only a few times to get food."

"You're very brave for such a small pony." Sapphire said. "Come near to the fire. You should eat and try to get some rest."

Lily nodded and approached, layd down near the fire and was soon asleep. Luna watched her for a while, then turned to Sapphire.

"I want to show you something." Luna led Sapphire to the house where Lily had been hidden. "Look! Flowers everywhere, especially lilies, especially fire."

"You don't think she did it, do you?"

"I don't know. But this is the only place where the flowers grow. Coincidentally the same where she was hiding. Maybe not just by luck that this village was the largest supplier of food to all others, which was strange since usually only Earth Ponies grow crops."

"Better not commenting on anything with anyone when all wake up. Whether it was Lily and she knows she has this power, we let her resolve to speak."

The two returned to the others.

"What do we do?" Luna asked Sapphire. "We can not leave her here."

"We can not take it with us. It'll be dangerous!"

"Maybe we can have someone accompany her back to the Circle of Hope. I'm sure she she'll be safe there."

"It looks exactly like what my sister would say. Usually she's right. But we see it tomorrow. Meanwhile we let her rest. It's amazing that such a small pony has survived so long here alone, ventured with Nightmares, the only survivor of a terrible massacre..."

"It is a very special pony. Maybe she can be our lucky starlet. You'll see, young lady, that fate surprises us when we least expect."

"I just hope they are not more bad surprises." Luna muttered.

"You know, after the storm always comes the calm. We has to struggle to find ours. And at least you still have your sister. I have seen wars... Many do not even have that chance to have someone."

"I know. Thank Lady Sapphire."

"It was nothing. Goodnight, Princess."

"Sweet dreams, Your Majesty."

* * *

**This chapter wasn't in the plans. Lily suddenly appeared and what is her importance in history I don't know yet, but I have a good feeling here.**


End file.
